merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Thoughts on Merlin's finale
Hello fellas! I'm too late for a review so instead I'll write down all my thoughts in the final episode. I must say that I LOVED Morgana in her final stand. She was an epic villain to the end. I am VERY glad she died, her story was very similar to my favorite Shakespearean character, Macbeth. Initially good, in this episode Morgana was driven insane in her will to avenge herself, her kind and Mordred. In the end she met her demise...but not in the hands of a man representing justice. I loved how she visited Mordred's grave and swore to avenge him, how she was driven mad, how she withstood all the pain and misery until she had Arthur killed....I must say she succeeded! She killed Arthur, ended Uther's dynasty once and for all. So... KUDOS TO MORGANA!!! On the other hand...Arthur and Gwaine and Mordred died too. All my favorite characters are now officially dead. Gaius(!) and Gwen and Merlin and Leon and Percival survived though. Freya's hand reappeared (this must've made Adelina's day ;) ) and we also got to see modern day Dragoon!!! That's were everything nice ends. The episode...was a failure. Apart from Arthur, the other MAJOR characters were killed and not even 1 minute was left to mourn them appropriately (except Mordred, because Morgana was there for him). Gwaine and Morgana were just killed off and forgotten. And their huge fanbase is probably sending death threats to the writers! *The reveals to Arthur and Morgana were not as exciting as I thought they would be...and their reactions were not that epic either. *We never learnt why Aithusa allied with Morgana. *We never saw why Aithusa is the light of the sun. *We never saw the dragons at the center of the plot, we never saw their battle. *We didn't see or learn about Kilgharrah's death. *Arthur NEVER united Albion and never liberated magic. *Morgana NEVER brought back the old ways. That makes 2 destinies unachieved. *We never got the long-awaited "Is this what you wanted Morgana" scene. *The "You Will Remember Me" scene with Kilgharrah and Merlin now looks like a load of nonsense and totally unneeded. The Dragon reappeared, never died, never bid his farewell to Merlin and just disappeared like normal. Aithusa also NEVER appeared EVER again! In fact, we know nothing about their fate....Along with ALVARR, SEFA, TRISTAN AND SO ON...!!!!!!!!!!! *And this is not really a complaint, but isn't it ironic how GAIUS lived and GWAINE, MORGANA, LANCELOT, MORDRED, ARTHUR, ELYAN died? *All in all, the last episodes were all epic scenes, but no consistency, and gave birth to more and more plot holes... I could keep the complaints and inconsistencies go on...but I'll end it here. To me, it looked like this whole ending was done in a rush. Lots of banter, but nothing else....I am not sure how I should rate it. Perhaps I should let you people decide! Did you like the last ever episode of Merlin? I loved it! I liked it. So-so. I HATED IT! And on a funny note...what we can learn from the story is(with the exception of Gaius): WHOEVER LEARNS MERLIN'S SECRET, DIES!!! ONLY GWEN DID NOT LEARN IT, AND SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE TO SURVIVE!!! It's been fun reviewing every week, everyone! I'm gonna miss our fights in the comments! But then again, the fun part now begins; theories, stories, sconversations and much more! Stay tuned! 00:40,12/25/2012 Category:Blog posts